Souvenirs d'enfant
by Hlo
Summary: Reconnaissance ... Ou comment faire son coming out à soimême pour Cat et Mithy


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie ça se saurait)**

**Genre : Le sous-titre est suffisamment clair je crois.**

**Couple :A vous de voir **

**Note : J'ai eu énormément de problème avec FFN (c'est mal parti, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre…). C'est donc Cat, dans toute sa splendeur, qui le place sur mon compte à ma place Merci pour tout ma grande !**

**Je trouve ça extrêmement folklorique.**

**Pour _Poun_, my little syster, qui a reconnu les dunes, et _Catirella_ qui m'a donné son feu vert pour poster. Bisous à toi ma grande et t'inquiète, je reste ta bêta quoi qu'il arrive **

**Tu le voulais _Mithy _? Hé bin, tu l'as eu.**

**

* * *

**

**Souvenirs d'enfant**

**Reconnaissance**

Ou comment faire son coming out à soi-même**  
**

**

* * *

**

-

_En fait, oui._

_Oui, je suis déjà tombé amoureux d'un homme._

_Enfin… d'un garçon._

_Un sujet humain, mâle, de moins de 12 ans._

_9 pour être précis._

_Durant ma quatrième primaire._

_Après quoi, je ne l'ai plus vu, il a déménagé._

-

Pour quelle raison étrange je ressens le besoin d'en parler maintenant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, cela m'échappe totalement.

-

Ça m'est venu durant la nuit, à 3h16 du mat exactement, juste après avoir regardé mon réveil pour la Xème fois en me demandant quand j'allais enfin tomber de sommeil.

Je me suis encore retourné quelques fois dans mes draps chauds et moites, comme je le faisais en discontinu depuis plus de deux heures. Ne me levant qu'une seule et unique fois pour aller boire de l'eau, en croisant les doigts pour que la copine de mon frère reste bien sagement dans leur lit puisque je suis à poil…

Je le répète, il fait chaud.

Très.

Trop.

J'en profite pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand….

-

Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'habite à côté d'un boulevard ?

-

En râlant, je me détourne de la fenêtre pour rejoindre mon lit…

Seul.

A cet instant, je dois avouer qu'une fille dans mon lit me permettrait de me détendre, et donnerait à mes draps une vraie raison (autre que de me faire chier) d'être chauds et moites…

-

Je me mis donc en mode « film », le même qui me servait, étant petit, à chasser mes peurs et à m'endormir.

Mais voilà…

Sa fonction a légèrement changé au fil du temps, et maintenant, je m'endors en fantasmant.

Pour le moment, la grande tendance autour de moi, sont les mangas, fanfictions ou autres écrits, yuri et yaoi. Je m'amuse moi aussi à en lire et régulièrement je me berce avec ce que j'ai lu durant la soirée.

Je suis hétéro. Je ne me vois donc pas avec ces beaux bishonen comme diraient mes copines. Seulement, mon côté mêle-tout se prend au jeu et les aide à se mettre ensemble à longueur de nuits.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère…

J'adore les histoires yuri, car dans celles-ci, je peux intervenir (enfin le personnage que j'incarne dans mes rêves), m'incruster au milieu des couples, foutre une belle pagaille et me donner le beau rôle !

Heu…

Voilà quoi…

Pas besoin de faire un dessin…

Je crois que c'est suffisamment clair…

-

Donc, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, en fermant les yeux, ma première pensée fut un homme.

-

Très claire, en plus, la pensée.

Du genre petite vicieuse qui ne veut pas se faire oublier, qui rampe à la limite de ma conscience, là où elle est sûre de m'empêcher de dormir…

Et ça marche.

Salope.

_- _

_« En fait, j'ai déjà été amoureux d'un homme… »_

-

OH GOD !

Une nuit de gâchée.

Le sommeil est parti loin, très loin, aussi vite que les motos qui passent sous mes fenêtres.

-

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sans me demander mon avis (négatif, évidemment !) et je contemple, sans la voir, la lumière orange des lampadaires qui s'insinue entre mes rideaux pour se projeter sur le plafond blanc et rouge de ma chambre, ce qui donne un aspect fantomatique à l'ensemble et…

MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE LUMIERE !

-

Je suis crevé.

Et quand je suis crevé, je suis vulgaire.

Ricanements dans l'arrière-cour de mon cerveau… Je ne suis même pas étonné de reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami.

-

-

Je tourne la tête.

Mes cervicales grincent.

3h16…

Je suis maudit.

-

-

Je lui téléphonerais bien à mon pote ! Histoire de l'entendre pour de vrai ce ricanement.

Lui qui ne comprend pas comment il est possible que je ne désire pas tenter une seule relation, je veux dire « plan cul » (appelons un chat, un chat), avec un mec, histoire d'être sûr…

Lui qui comprend encore moins que je n'ai pas exploré mon corps plus qu'en secouant popole…

Lui, enfin, qui, après être sorti pendant près de deux ans avec une blonde, s'est maqué à un certain… Pedro ? Quelque chose 'ro en tout cas… Dont il est, paraît-il, la «  
petite obsession ». Et maintenant, il veut me présenter un mec !

Le meilleur pote de l'Autre.

Il semble que si j'étais gay, ce serait mon type.

Mais voilà..

Manque de pot pour lui, je ne le suis pas.

-

Quoique..

-

Et cette image qui revient de nouveau s'incruster devant ma rétine, m'empêchant de voir autre chose…

-

C'EST DE L'HISTOIRE ANCIENNE, BORDEL !

J'ETAIS MÔME, MERDE !

-

S'en foutent. Je suis lâché par mes propres connections neuronales.

-

On avait 9 ans.

On était en quatrième primaire.

On ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien, en fait, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup.

-

Lui, avait sa cour, où Il régnait en maître absolu.

Véritable tyran pour ses sujets qui buvaient chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses rires, suivaient des yeux le mouvement de ses cheveux lorsqu'il tournait la tête, et restaient collés à ses basques toute la sainte journée.

A gerber…

-

Moi, j'étais plutôt solitaire, mais pas timide. J'ai toujours su me défendre et déjà à l'époque, il ne fallait pas me chercher.

Ma devise était, et est toujours, « vivre et laisser vivre ».

Ce qui peut se traduire par : « ne me faites pas chier et ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, et je ne viendrai pas démolir votre réputation par quelques paroles bien senties ».

Bref, j'aime bien rigoler, mais allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Et je me replongeais dans mon bouquin.

Je lisais.

Beaucoup trop.

M'enfermant volontairement dans un monde où les dragons venaient me sauver de la destruction de la petite école paroissiale où je suivais mes primaires.

Destruction par des MS, bien sûr.

Mais les dragons sont plus forts que les MS, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, moi, j'y croyais dur comme fer, bien que je me demande encore maintenant pourquoi on attaquerait une école primaire de quartier…

Passons…

-

Cette attitude aurait dû faire de moi le bouc émissaire de la classe, j'en suis conscient.

Et pourtant il n'en fut rien, ma langue était bien trop acérée pour ne pas imposer, si pas le respect, la crainte.

-

Le seul qui pouvait me regarder de haut, dont le statut de vipère en chef et de manipulateur-né ne pouvait que me donner des sueurs froides….

Le seul qui, d'un mot, aurait pu me faire tomber de cette position de funambule dans laquelle je me trouvais…

Lui.

Il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

Il ne m'a, pour ainsi dire, jamais adressé la parole.

Sur 26 élèves… Il a fait fort.

-

Seulement.

De temps en temps.

Du premier banc où les professeurs me plaçaient systématiquement pour être sûrs que je ne m'endorme pas.

Je sentais son regard sur ma nuque.

Mais.

Très vite.

L'impression passait et Il se remettait à asticoter un élève ou à faire enrager le prof.

Très doué dans ces disciplines et pourtant, tout le monde l'adorait.

-

Etais-je donc le seul à voir ses talents de marionnettiste ? Il les faisait marcher, courir même, rien qu'avec une inflexion de la voix.

Si jeune et déjà un danger public.

Diplomate diraient certains, hypocrite diraient d'autres…

Et moi, je ne voyais en Lui que le futur politicien. D'une intelligence rare, beau parleur et démagogue avec parcimonie, pouvant retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage, et n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses condisciples comme marchepied.

Bref, un vrai démon dans un corps d'ange.

Je m'en tenais éloigné comme de la peste.

-

Mais voilà…

J'ai fait une erreur.

Une.

D'autant plus grave qu'elle était solitaire.

_- _

_J'ai croisé Ton regard._

-

Lors d'un jeu dans les dunes de Bobones, en « classes de mer » à La Panne,

Moi, à 9 ans, je suis devenu Ton chevalier servant, Ta force, Ton amoureux secret, pratiquement Ton Roméo, si cette image ne m'horripilait pas tant.

-

En tout cas, ce fut intense, pas moyen de déscotcher mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là, sans bouger, moi, dos contre un sapin, face à Lui, les pieds nus dans le sable.

En tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour que ses suiveurs, s'inquiétant de son mutisme, osent prendre la parole sans l'accord de Sa Majesté pour lui rappeler que j'étais son « ennemi ».

Et oui… Le jeu avait divisé la classe en deux clans rivaux pour une sorte de touche-touche-chaîne mixé à un jeu de rôle, avec bases, stratégies et pièges.

Moi, j'étais juste en train de chercher un trou tranquille où m'installer pour lire, bien au-dessus de ces occupations barbares.

-

D'un geste royal, Il les envoya voir ailleurs s'il y était, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver puisqu'il resta de marbre, face à moi. Il attendit qu'ils furent hors de vue, s'approcha d'un mouvement félin, sans quitter mon regard, semblant glisser sur le sable, et d'un geste plein de grâce, m'embrassa.

Enfin…

M'embrassa….

C'est beaucoup dire.

Disons que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement.

-

Il se recula aussitôt. M'observa un instant, figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Puis une lueur coquine s'alluma au fond de ses yeux et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se détourna et partit en courant rejoindre ses « amis ».

-

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que leurs voix ne soient plus qu'un murmure.

Un éclat de rire retentit soudain et ce fut le signal.

Mes genoux se dérobèrent.

Je tombais la tête la première vers le sable, me rattrapant sur les mains au dernier moment. Bien sûr, des grains microscopiques en profitèrent pour venir se loger sous mes  
ongles.

Cela finit de me réveiller de ma torpeur et je me mis en devoir d'ôter ces hôtes indésirables.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je me mis à participer aux activités, très peu (faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus), mais sûrement. Ce qui me valut des regards étonnés et suspicieux de la part des professeurs et accompagnateurs. Surtout lorsque je fis des pieds et des pains pour faire partie de l'équipe de foot.

Il faut dire que je déteste particulièrement ce sport, surtout à la télé, des pèquenots qui regardent des milliardaires en short courir après un ballon comme dirait mon père.

Mais je ne peux nier qu'il est parfait lorsqu'on a besoin de se défouler.

-

Ce fut surtout lors de notre jeu dans les dunes que je me lâchais.

Je rivalisais d'ingéniosité pour créer des stratégies inédites pour nous rapprocher du camp adverse ou pour piéger nos pauvres petits camarades dont le seul tort était de ne pas se trouver de mon côté.

Tout le monde finissait par se faire avoir et si je n'étais pas entouré de crétins congénitaux qui les laissaient s'échapper, on aurait gagner très rapidement.

En fait, non…

Un seul a toujours réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet.

LUI.

Alors, il ne me restait qu'à espérer inlassablement le voir, à l'observer de loin.

Et il devait avoir un sixième sens car, inévitablement, je n'étais pas là de deux minutes qu'il tournait son regard dans ma direction, et l'échange muet recommençait.

Le visage grave, l'un ou l'autre finissait toujours par se faire rappeler à l'ordre et se détournait. Pas un mot ne fut jamais échangé, seuls nos yeux se cherchaient entre les sapins pour se perdre les uns dans les autres.

-

Mais le séjour arriva à son terme et nous reprîmes le chemin de l'école.

Je repris mes habitudes en retrouvant le coin où j'aimais rêvasser.

Il retrouva son rire et sa tyrannie.

-

Nous n'en avons jamais discuter, nous ne nous parlons pas, et quelques mois plus tard, Il déménagea. Ainsi, Il disparut de ma vie, sans un mot, avec son rire qui résonna longtemps à mes oreilles.

Dieu sait combien je l'ai aimé pendant ces deux semaines à la Côte.

_Et je viens juste de m'en souvenir._

-

Je me retrouve maintenant.

Comme un con.

A poil.

Seul.

Dans mon lit à 5h du mat.

Toujours en train de fixer les lumières oranges sur mon plafond.

N'osant pas fermer les yeux…

CAR EVIDEMENT, C'EST MAINTENANT QU'ILS SE FERMENT CESABRUTIS !

-

Tenir, tenir, tenir…

Si j'allais me servir un café ?

Pas le courage…

Suis une loque…

Avec la plus douloureuse érection de mon existence.

Les 5 secondes chrono durant lesquelles mes paupières se sont abaissées ont suffi à me l'imaginer adulte, me donnant la trique la plus conséquente que je n'ai jamais connue.

Je vais devoir bouger.

Pas le choix…

Rejoindre la salle de bain…

Les draps sont suffisamment moites pour que je n'en rajoute pas.

Et puis, n'importe quoi contre une douche froide !

-

Le soleil se lève…

Non, pas encore.

En tout cas, il fait plus clair.

-

-

Je tourne la tête.

Mes cervicales grincent.

5h16…

Je suis définitivement maudit.

-

-

J'attends jusqu'à 8h et j'appelle l'autre ricaneur. Je vais finir par accepter de le rencontrer le pote de l'Autre.

Pourquoi ça ne resterait que le songe d'une nuit ?

Mon inconscient a réussi à me démontrer à quel point j'ai été con de laisser passer un regard pareil. Alors, maintenant, à moi de me démener et de ne plus vivre dans les rêves.

_Je viens de me réveiller, il était temps…_

_- _

_

* * *

_

**Le 17/07/06  
De 3h16 à 5h16, véridique. (lol)**

**Premier texte sur FFN, deuxième texte sur mon ordi.**

** J'ai délibérément laissé la possibilité à chacun d'y voir qui il veut.  
Mais je suis curieuse… Pour vous, qui sont-ils ? Qui est l'enfant vipérien ? Qui est l'insomniaque ? Et pourquoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être télépathe pour connaître la réaction des lecteurs…**

** Bonne soirée et à bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
